Tenipuri Cafe
by WhiteFox
Summary: It's the Seigaku school fair and the regulars have opened a cafe as part of it. However, Echizen is less than happy about the cafe uniforms.


Author:WhiteFox  
  
Part: 1/1  
  
Title: Tenipuri Cafe  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tennis no Oujisama. Just playing with them. No profit is made over these fanworks.  
  
Pairings: InuKai, OishiEiji, FujiTaka, TezuRyo, GakuMomo  
  
A/N: This is a yaoi fic. If you don't go for M/M stuff please leave. You've been told. Don't come crying to me cause you have no patience to read things you should.   
  
"Yada."  
  
"Demo ochibi..."  
  
"Yada."  
  
"Ne Echizen..."  
  
A thousand watt golden glare.  
  
".....Eiji-sempai I have to go meet Mukahi. You try to convince Echizen. Ja ne!"  
  
"Ara?...hhhheeeeeeh?! Mou... MOMO!!!!"   
  
Eiji turned to find the freshman had quickly walked away and was quite a distance ahead.  
  
"Ochibi matte nya!!!"  
  
"YADA!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Echizen smile."  
  
Glare.  
  
"Ochibi-chan, you have to look happy nya!"  
  
Eyes start to glint.  
  
"Ne Echizen, brighten up. Mukahi is coming over with his camera later.'  
  
Death aura begins to form.  
  
"Minna, i think you better leave Echizen alone for now."  
  
"Sugoi Fuji-sempai! You look really good!"  
  
"Ah, arigatou Momo. Eiji, you look good too."  
  
"Sou da nya! Fuji no neechan has great fashion sense!"  
  
Ryoma gritted his teeth and quietly walked behind the partition where the cooking was to take place and found Tezuka sitting there quietly in his waiter uniform.  
  
"Buchou."  
  
"Echizen. The uniform suits you."  
  
The gold eyed boy made a face. "Iya. You can't tell me you like it."  
  
Tezuka pulled the younger boy closer to him and slipped one hand up under the skirt.  
  
"I like it very much. Make sure you take this home."  
  
A small moan escaped Echizen before he softly murmured aqueiscence.  
  
"Go. The fair is starting."  
  
~*~  
  
It was certain. Completely, irrevocably certain. Echizen Ryoma hated the school fair.  
  
It wouldn't have been too bad if all he had to do was set up the stands or make the food.   
  
But this... This was INTOLERABLE.  
  
'The next person to ask me for a date is going to get hit.'  
  
Walking to the kitchen area quickly, he was more than aware of the customers staring at his legs and trying to peek under the short skirt of his waitress uniform.  
  
"I'm taking a break."  
  
No one said anything. It was obvious from the insane gleam in his eyes that to keep him on duty would be detrimental to their health in a very big way.  
  
"It's fine, Echizen. I think Tezuka is taking a break as well."  
  
Ryoma silently hung up his apron, nodded at his sempais and left.  
  
~*~  
  
"Buchou..."  
  
"Sit down, Echizen. Enjoy the quiet."  
  
The freshman sat in his boyfriend's lap, the short skirt fluffing out around him. he stretched his stocking clad legs and wiggled his toes in the low heeled strap-on shoes he was wearing.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
"Nn. Too many people trying to feel me up. No one dares to try it with Fuji-sempai or Eiji-sempai cause they're older."  
  
He felt Tezuka's muscles tense.  
  
"Feel you up?"  
  
"Ah. They try to get me to date them, or," he made a face, "wiggle my bum. They touch my hips to try. I don't like it."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
There was retribution in that deep voice and Ryoma let a pleased smile curl on his lips.  
  
"Kusanagi-sempai, Kenta-sempai and Hazamaki-sempai from your class. And Arai-sempai and the two friends that he always has with him. The rest just try to date me."  
  
"I see."  
  
The next few weeks were going to be very unpleasant for those named. No one knew it yet except his young boyfriend, but Tezuka was extremely possessive and territorial. A vindictive smirk unseen by the older boy,appeared on Echizen's face.  
  
"Breaks over. We have to go back in."  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"As much as I hate to say it, yes. It's only another two hours. And I'll make sure no one bothers you this time.   
  
"Hai."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
The fair was over.  
  
Everything was packed and everyone was dressed normally.  
  
"Momo! I got a panty shot of Echizen! Do you think anyone would buy it?"  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeh?!"  
  
"Wah! Sugoi nya! I might forgive you if you give me a copy of that photo nya!"  
  
"Eiji! Dame!"  
  
"Fufufufufu.... that would be a priceless picture. Gakuto-san make me a copy please."  
  
"Anou.... that's not a good idea..."  
  
"Taka-san, hora."  
  
Momoshiro hands him a racket.  
  
"BURN~ING!!! Echizen SEX~Y!!!!"  
  
"Ii data. I would like to request a copy as well."  
  
"Shhhhhhhhh....."   
  
Kaidoh looks away blushing. He really couldn't believe the things the regulars did sometimes.  
  
"Ara? Where's my camera? EH?! ECHIZEN NANI SHITENDAYOU!"  
  
Ryoma was holding Gakuto's camera and getting ready to expose the film.  
  
"ECHIZEN WAIT!"  
  
They all made a dive for the camera, knocking the small statured boy off balance and the camera flew from his hands. Piled and tangled with each other, the watched as the camera went in a high arc, to land in Tezuka's hands. Unfortunately, due to the angle, his finger pushed a button and the camera back pops open exposing the film.  
  
"......Suman, Gakuto."  
  
"Uh... it's ok...."  
  
"It's getting late! Everyone should start to head home!"  
  
"Hai buchou!"  
  
~*~  
  
Ryoma did a full turn at Tezuka's request.  
  
"It's beautiful. Fuji oneechan really knows how to dress."  
  
Ryoma smoothed the skirt and winked at Tezuka.  
  
"So... is it a keeper?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
Removing the outfit, Ryoma hung it carefully before opening his closet. Hanging there were several different dresses ranging from sweet and demure to screaming sex.  
  
"And they thought I hated crossdressing." 


End file.
